


Reunion

by laetan_magister



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laetan_magister/pseuds/laetan_magister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reunion between Leliana and Cahaya Surana, post-Inquisition</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Leliana released the final messenger birds for the evening, carrying orders for her agents in the field. The spymaster leaned against the railing, and let out an exasperated sigh. Her thoughts went out to Cahaya, wherever she may be. She often thought about those nights at their camp, about singing Cahaya to sleep, the stories she told while on guard duty.   
She remebered how Cahaya brought her small gifts, and how they always had special meaning to Leliana, especially how she remebered how much she loved Andraste's Grace. Leliana missed her Warden now more than ever.   
The Spymaster closed her eyes, and took a few deep breaths. She must retain her composure, at least until she reaches her chambers.   
"Um, excuse me," a voice asked from behind her.   
Leliana pushed herself from the railing and turned towards the voice. "Yes, what is it?"   
"I've a message for you," he stated, handing her a small envelope.  
She was wary of the messenger. Most of her agents sent their report by bird, or delivered them in person. She took the envelope from the messenger, thanked him, and turned away.   
The envelope had no seal, with only the word "Nightingale" scrawled on the front. She could feel something enclosed in the tiny envelope. She slowly opened the envelope, being careful not to disturb its contents. She slid the parchment out of the envelope, unfolding it with the utmost care.  
Inside the parchment was a small white flower. Leliana instantly recognized it as Andraste's Grace. There were only five words written on the parchment: "Meet me in the courtyard".  
Leliana dropped the letter and ran down the stairs. Could it really be her? She received no word of the warden before she went to the Conclave, and the events at Adamant has the Spymaster worried. She sailed past Josephine, almost knocking the diplomat over, and gave a quick apology before running towards the huge door to the Great Hall.   
Leliana scrambled down the steps leading down to the courtyard, searching for the familiar face amongst the crowd. She didn't see any sign of Cahaya, or anyone dressed in warden armor. As she started to take a step forward, someone grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear  
"Well, aren't you sweet and attentive?"  
Leliana spun around, and was greeted with the smirk she knew so well.   
The elf's smile grew as a tear rolled down her cheek.   
Leliana placed a hand on the small of Cahaya's back and pulled her close. She did not care that the courtyard was filled with onlookers. Their lips met, the world around them fading as they held each other in their embrace.   
They pulled away and simply held each other.   
"I've missed you so much," the elf whispered.   
Leliana let out a small chuckle, and held the elf tighter. She rested her head on the elf's shoulder and closed her eyes. "I've missed you to, mon coeur."  
They both cried in each other's arms for a time, neither wanting to let go of the other.


End file.
